The Soul of Azure Flame
by Fatal Azure
Summary: a chronicle from my lost memories OC.With my OC Azure Flame, the new journey has begun
1. Chapter 1: Awake

Fatal: Well, this isi my first artwork at writting, fanfic for sure. I hope you all will like it

OC :This is the first chapter I hope you all enjoy it okay here we go

Awake

_From the start beginning when silver land falling from Xenia, A secret shrine near Ruins of Silver knight has been destroy mysteriously. no one knows why the shrine has been destroyed. 50 years after the tragedy there`s a human who check about it and the Shrine is still there. This rumor is the most haunting people at that time. But this human is the only survivor from many human who try to find the Shrine. Because this human is the only survivor, he tell to every one but he forgot how to go to the Secret people say that the Shrine has a magic or something on the end this Shrine just an urban legend And it still like that until now, The Grand Chase era. No one knows except a few high lander and all kounat people about this Secret where at forsaken barrows, a female 17 years old is awake from her long sleep. She forgot anything but she only remember her name._

OC`s POV

So far, that i can remember only my name. I look around and i notice i surrounded by living skeleton. I run as fast as possible because i doesn`t have any thing to fight back. However something telling me that i can defeat all living skeleton with my power but i don`t remember, Until a blue flame ignited from my right hand index finger, I make my hand looks like a gun and I say Firestrom and the blue flame has been shot like a bullet, but more far the target, more bigger the blue flame whic make I remember that I can control Azure Flame. I use this technique repeatly because I know that is the only way for survive. until a purpel haired guy come to help me

Dio`s POV

When i walk by myself to forsaken barrows for resting my body even it`s dangerous, I discovered a skeleton that has been burned with a blue flame,i know Because I see the blue flame targeting the skeleton in front of my eyes."Who doing this"I say to my mind. When i hear a sound like a gun shot, i realize that skeleton body was a living skeleton but, why this skeleton is die? I run to the noise come from to help him or her. Whatever. After I finshed deal with the living skeleton i see a women with a dark blue eye,a mess long dark blue hair with a mess ponytail too, a blue long jacket with a blue flame motif at bottom and it`s unzipped, a dark blue shirt inside the jacket, a dark blue trousers,and a black shoes, and she looks very tired. then I try to talk with her.

Dio : Who`s your name young girl?

OC :me?,emm... Kamikagi Luke you can call me Kagi for sure

_So her name is Kagi_

Dio :So Kagi,What do you doing at this place?

Kagi :I don`t know where i am but, i`m sure something calling me to go to the Gaikoz`s Castle

Dio :Do you know where is the correct direction Kagi?

Kagi : Nope"smooth voice"

Dio :"sweet dropped" Well, I`ll escort you to Gaikoz`s Castle but take this"throwing a Scythe"you will need a weapon

Kagi :"grab a Scythe"a Scythe?

Dio :sorry, but I don`t have any unused weapon

Kagi :no problem i can use a Scythe even it`s soul Scythe

_How did she know it?_

Dio :Well, If you not feel Confident with your Scythe, you can practice before we go to Gaikoz`s Castle.

Kamikagi`s POV

Because Dio say that I smack Dio with soul Scythe and it works he look so painful but i`m not feel sorry because he say it`s okay before isn`t it?

Dio :WHAT THE..."smack him again with soul Scythe"

Kagi :You say it`s ok isn`t it?

Dio :STOP IT!

I look to Dio`s face with my usual empty eyes

Kagi :Fine,Whatever"smooth voice"smack him again with soul Scythe"

_ And the journey has begun... ...TBC_

Fatal :Well, that is the end of chapter 1 hope you all like it

Kagi :hmmmmmm, I like the part I smack Dio and so Kamikagi is my name?

Fatal :You get the poin in there and you smack Dio 3 times i`m proud of you

Kagi :Thanks it`s a lot of fun. But who`s calling me

Fatal :It will be along time for you to know

Kagi :It`s okay it`s mean I must wait until the time isn`t it?

Fatal :Yup

Kagi :and... about my azure flame, just that what i can do?

Fatal :not really, you will have a new technique at the next chapter just wait it

Kagi :okay, i hope it`s a good one.

Dio :Fatal you are so in big trouble"attacking Fatal"

Fatal :"grab an old camera"Take this!

Dio :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fatal :Well, Looks like it`s a fatal frame shot with film type-61 and zero lens

Dio :It`s that the best that you can do? just film type-61"attacking fatal again"

Fatal :Another Fatal frame shot and you know, film type-0 is a rare and an exspensive item but, it`s better than film type-7 and film type-14. But for you, it just wasting of time to use film type-7 even I can enjoy the Fatal Frame Shot.

Kagi :Wow, a good lens and loaded by film type-61 and Fatal Frame Shot 2 times, Anyway because Fatal still Busy Duel with Dio now, Reviews! Ti`ll we meet again farewell.

notes:

1 About Kagi`s jacket, I get the inspire from soulcalibur broken destiny vargant`s haori outfit but her jacket is longger than vargant haori

2 Firestrom is her no.1 technique it`s her favorite .A littel blue flame ignited from her right hand index finger and it can inflict a high damage just imagin it and more powerfull if the enemy is in long distance from her because when the flame has been shoted,the blue flame get more bigger than the first ignited and get more bigger if the target is in a long distance .

3 Her eyes always empty but for me that is the unique from her

4 At closing this chapter, I remember when I play fatal frame 3 The Tormented so i add it up. Because Dio is a demon, maybe Camera Obscura will work on him and a fatal frame shot 2 times

5 Kamikagi is 17 years old (not counted by her sleep)

6 Well,About the shrine,it will be reveald by chapter to chapter

7 Her true wepon will be reveald at the next chapter

8 About the Azure flame she have, i just bored with Red and Black flame so Azure flame will be okay.

9 The last words of closing the chapter, i get it from persona


	2. Chapter 2: Moon At Noon

**Fatal : Well, this the chapter 2 and i sorry if the chapter 1 is not good because i wrote it before i go sleep**

**Kagi : Well, enjoy the chapter**

Moon at Noon

_After defeating all living skeleton at forsaken barrows, Kamikagi do a journey to Gaikoz`s Castle just like her mind said. Along with Dio in her side, Kamikagi do this journey for her lost memories. But they doesn`t now what will happen at Gaikoz`s Castle. In the name of her lost memories, Kagi will takes any challenge no matter what will happen._

Kagi`s POV

Thaks to Dio, now i can go to Gaikoz`s Castle even i do it with him. it`s doesn`t matter at all. Now the time is 10.30 AM , I am feel hungry for some reason. Maybe it`s just an effect of long sleep. Because it i ask Dio if he have any food and he doesn`t have some food. When i see the view, i realize that there`s a town near from us so i ask Dio for buy a food from that and he answered it "it`s okay" then i ask if i can borrow some money for buy a food of course i`ll pay it back when i have a money and he say yes. What a relif. After i buy some food, i and Dio continue our journey to the Gaikoz`s Castle. We arrived at 11.00AM, "are this a hunted house"i ask and he`s respon"this is Gaikoz`s Castle"."why do you want to go in there?" Dio say and i respon it " for my lost memories". Dio say it will be dangerous in side because he sens an strong evil aura even i feel it too. But no matter what will happen i`ll go."are you ready" i say and he say "Count me in" After that we go inside to the in the main hall, there`s a big unit of living skeleton with a katana."this will need a long time to clean this all" I say to Dio and suddenly we see a man with gray hair and a long katana slashing the living skeleton army and i talk to Dio"did you know him?" he respond "it`s Lass, he`s in Grand Chase team so don`t worry about it ok""ok"i say. After then i and Dio attack them. Of course i still use my Firestrom repeatly. In the end i see a two twin daggers, one with red aura and one with blue aura that just looks like my Azure Flame. Then i remember something

_A women in her red kimono tell me that those daggers are mine in my daydream_

_Flashback_

_It`s a night with sycthe moon on the dark night sky. A shining yellow moon light, brighting the dark sky from the nightmare. The day without suffering will come and it`s a message for us Shrine, The Lunar Eclipse Shrine. The message say that this Shrine will be destroyed soon. "You, Kagi come with me" a men with a mask calling me and i go to hin."what`s wrong?"i say. Then he give me the twin daggers with my truth aura power ."A blue for you Azure Flame And the red for..."the man in mask said. Please proctect us with you Holy Azure Flame._

_Flasback Ended_

_A women in red say "to bad you must remember by your self to know the meanings of your red aura and my name too. Ti`ll we meet again" and suddenly i awake from my daydream_

When i see this world again it`s look like still in the same time that i was start my daydream. I remember about my memories thank`s to this daggers and i grab the daggers. Red aura dagger at my left hand and blue aura dagger at my right hand (hand for my Azure Flame). Then i coutinue attacking the living skeleton at the main hall. After the main hall, we proceed to the castle main garden and do the same thing, do the same thing again in upper hallway stair, and we arrived at upper altar the place that have more than 3000 undead samurai. When i look lass perform jump drop attack i remember something.I snapped my fingers realizing something"I remember now"she say. Dio and lass respon"What?"."just wait it" I say. Then i say Fire Pillar and a blue flame come from the sky and drop quickly, burned the target under it and make a wave at ground."so that`s what you remember cool technique"Lass say and Dio say" If you remember that technique earlier right now we at Gaikoz`s Throne wich mean in the top of this building". After that we continue to the upstairs, the only way to go to Gaikoz`s Throne room and we made it at 11.45AM. Now i can see Gaikoz seat on his throne to wait us for the last battle at this battlefield. "He`s so big but still we must defeat him right now" i say. "You get the point at there"Lass say."so what we waiting for" Dio say. The three of us battle against Gaikoz but he so powerful even our technique didn`t work to him. The battle is still continue and we all has been blooded and very exshausted at this moment."Damn how he become so strong right now"Dio say. I use Fire Pillars and Firestrom reapetly but it just make me more exshausted. We try everything but it`s not working. Then i close my eye for a moment

_The women in red come to my mind again and she say"i`ll help you, Kagi now please _

_Remember this is about your 3rd technique"_

_Flashback_

_It`s a full moon night at dark night sky. And today the moon looks pretty and what i see now is a women in red has give birth a new baby at that ritual. Suddenly a flame that used at ritual has change it`s color, everyone confused about it but the ritual master said "She is the one who will carry on the Azure Flame it has been destined when her born"._

_Flasback Ended_

"_So you are my mother but what about my 3rd technique"i say. The women in red respon"just remember the full moon at dark sky and the Azure flame you carry on"._

_"it is OverNight isn`t it?" I say. The red women nodded and say"ti`ll we meet again farewell"._

I awake from my daydream and I use OverNight

Dio`s POV

Suddenly the sky turn to dark like night and i can see a full moon out there in the middel at afternoon 12.00PM for sure, it`s so crazy how could it be and the most distrubing is i, Lass, and Gaikoz can`t move. Then She say OverNight again and suddenly Gaikoz has been burned by an Azure Flame from everywhere. At least i not her target. When Kagi say "Stop" the OverNight has been stop

Kagi`s POV

After i use OverNight, Gaikoz is die wich mean i get all my memories at this journey wich make me happy.

Dio` POV

I look Kagi and i say "What the hack is that technique?" and Lass ditch us because he`s in something important i guest. Suddenly Kagi fainted and i get confused for a moment after that i carry her to Grand Chase Mansion at Serdin. It will be a long journey home.

_The first journey of her memories END ...TBC_

**Kagi :where`s Fatal?**

**Fatal :What`s wrong?"playing fatal frame 3 at Hour VI The Sacrificial pillars"**

**Kagi :The chapter is end**

**Fatal :"Stop playing"Okay. That`s the end of chapter 2, hope you like it**

**Kagi : So i fainted huh? And thanks give me more technique**

**Fatal : Yup no problem"back playing"**

**Kagi :You like to torture Dio huh?**

**Fatal :Nope he just do it because he want it**

**Kagi :So who is Women in red i want to know**

**Fatal :It`s your mother and i will no allow you to know that until the time has come**

**Kagi :So that is the same answer if i ask you about my red aura come huh?**

**Fatal :Yup**

**Kagi :Well, reviews! Ti`ll we meet again farewell.**

**Notes:**

**1 Women in red, The Shrine of Lunar Eclipse,The Days Without Suffering i get it from Fatal frame 4 The Mask Of Lunar Eclipse (Zero: Tsukinami no Kamen) accept The Shrine i just steel the lunar eclipse part that`s all.**

**2 Her red aura is still a secret because if her remeber it, she just need to use Firestrom repeatly or Fire Pillars**

**3 Her 2nd technique is Fire Pillars. It just droped to the target and become a wave**

**4 The most her deadly technique is OverNight. The first OverNight effect is make anyone at the area can`t move. The Second OverNight words effect is attack the target repeatly with unknown blue flame come from. The Side effect is more longger she she use she will more exshaust and if to long she will fainted(like at this chapter she fainted because she too exhaust)**

**5 When i think again about her weapon after i wrote this chapter, why it looks like soul calibur and soul edge**

**6 About the Soul Scythe Dio give at chapter 1, She carry it on her back**

**7 Kamikagi voice always smooth **


	3. Chapter 3: The Trials Day

Fatal : Well, this is the chapter 3 sorry for a long wait. Because i have school task in 1 week and it just end.

Kagi : So that`s the reason why you stop playing fatal frame 3 i see...

Fatal : It`s true, well and this is the chapter 3

Kagi : Are I will be torture in this chapter?

Fatal : Just wait it.

The Trials Day

_After defeating Gaikoz at his throne room, Kagi get all her memories at that journey. But unfortunetly Kagi fainted after she use OverNight. The OverNight it self, it is very dangerous technique for her enemy and her self. In the end, Lass ditch Dio and fainted Kagi at the Gaikoz`s Throne Room and so Dio take her to the Grand Chase mansion. But Kagi trial will be start at Grand Chase mansion. And so the first journey is end but there`s still many journey will wait her. _

Dio`s POV

Well I just need to take her to Grand Chase mansion for now but Gaikoz`s Castle is to far away from Grand Chase mansion. And so with no other way I just need to fly to the Grand Chase mansion and so I start this long journey at 12.05PM.

Now the time is 17.39PM and I have reach the Grand Chase mansion and with no hesitate I bring her to the vacant room and the one who notice it just Mari

"Who is she?" Mari said

"Well, it`s a long story to tell but please don`t tell any one okay?" I said

"Allright then I wait her until she awake and who`s her name?" Mari said

"Kamikagi Luke." I said

Mari`s POV

_What she still alive until today? I don`t believe it. Wait, if she can`t use Azure Flame it means she is a different Kagi that I know. But her name is same weird. _

"Something wrong?" Dio said

"Nothing." I said

And than Dio put her at a bed at that room and Dio go out from that room and so I wait her until she awake with my book. It`s a good time for read a nice book because no one can disturb me right now.

I feel so sleepy but she still not awake yet. If she awake, I will ask something to her. When I see a clock than I realize, now is 11.00PM but still I must wait her until her awake. But in the end I fall a sleep at the sofa where I sit before.

I awake from my sleep and now I can see Dio at this room. Dio bring me a lot of food. When I see a clock, I can see now is 04.27AM

"Safe some of this food for her" Dio said. And after that he go out from this room with close the door slowly. Well because i`m hungry I eat some of the food and after that I back waiting her until she awake.

I repair my gadget and make a new one, read a book, and practice at this room. At least she still not awake until 05.49AM

"So, your awake huh?" I said

"Where am i?" Kagi said.

" This is Grand Chase mansion and you are Kagi right?"I Said

"Who you are?" Kagi said

"My name is Mari, Mari Ming Onette" I said.

Kagi`s POV

_Mari? Somehow I know that name but what, what is that. Please remember ,remember ,remember Kagi. I say remember until I remember it but still it need a long time._

_Flashback_

_ When I was a little, I have a friend who has an unique eye. Her left eye is red and her right eye is blue. She has a short blue hair and an antenna on it. She wear an eye glasses. It was a bright day at a place name Konat. I and my friend always play together even Kounat and my Shrine is far. She so interest in reading because she always bring a book which make me like to read book. And her name is Mari._

_End of Flashback_

"Mari, you still alive!' I said

"Yes, my old friend" Mari said

Suddenly someone open the door and it was Dio

"So your awake Kagi" Dio said

"Thanks for bring me here Dio" I said

"Your test will be begin tomorrow" Dio said and he left this room again

"Congratulation you just been recommended for join Grand Chase" Mari said

I silent for a moment" Can you help me Mari?" I said

"practice? Okay let`s go" Mari said

After that I spend all day for practicing my fighting skill.

At night I just lonely at my room. Well, Mari back to the other at upstair. I realize that I was in the underground floor vacant room. At least the test will be held at 7 o`cloack. So I just need to sleep at 12.30AM. But because I in the lower part so I can't see the moon to right now, how disappointing. And so I sleep at 12.30AM

_Dream_

"_Hello Kagi long time no see" her mother said_

"_So you want to disturb my dream?" I said_

"_of course not but you must not use OverNight very often it will be bad if you use that" her mother said_

"_well, thank you" I said and I wake up from my sleep_

Just like my suggest, I will awake at 3.30AM. And is spend all time for reading a good book. After a few minutes Dio knock my room door. He just want to ask me if I want to practice and I answer it yes. I and Dio go to the open area for practice.

Now the time is 5.49AM. Suddenly a women in armor see me and Dio when we practice at the open area. I realize that women is knight master.

" 1 hour 11 minutes again your trial will be start" The Knight Master said

"okay" I said

I with Dio continue our practice until the trial is start.

"well every one now we will test our new member her name is Kamikagi Luke. Well to the point, if I see her skill maybe Ronan will be a good opponent and Ronan use your 4 or 1 job right now." The Knight Master said

"well I chose my 4 job" Ronan said

" Okay, the rule are simple, the one who fall 3 times is loose. And for Ronan you can use your 2 or 3 job okay?" The Knight Master said

I can hear every one talk to each other and say that I will be loose but I can see if Mari, Sieghart, Lass, and Dio trust that I will win and I can see Zero watch the duel on the roof.

"Let the test begin!" The knight Master said

After she say that, Ronan start attacking me but somehow I can read his move. Well Ronan attacking me so fast which make me can`t counter his move. I wait until he get exhausted and I attack him back. Now I win 1 point from Ronan but he change his weapon to a glaive which make me more hard to do the same thing. I run so far from him and I use Firestrom repeatly but he still not falling and so with a help from Fire Pillars repeatly I can win 2 point from Ronan. Now Ronan is serious which make him change his weapon to sword and shield. He attack me with his big shield which make me fall to the ground. Now I can see he Focusing all his concentration on his sword to perform furious roar to me which make me fall again. I can hear Ronan mock me even it`s out of his personality and everyone say to me that I can`t win this accept Mari, Sieghart, Lass, Dio, and Zero which make me more serious than before. Before Ronan use his Blame Buster I use my OverNight again. At this time I really doesn`t want to hear anyone voice and I say OverNight again for the second effect. After Ronan fall (fainted) I stop the OverNight and that`s make me very exhausted. In the end I pass the test and Ronan still fainted I sorry for that one. I`m so lucky because Elesis is not there. Maybe she go for a mission. After I defeating Ronan now I`m a full member of Grand Chase

_The Trials Day End…TBC_

Fatal : Well that`s the end of chapter 3 hope you like it and what are you doing Kagi?

Kagi : Read a manga called .Hack/g.u.+ and code breaker

Fatal : Are you interested with that?

Kagi : Nope I just want to know about you got the Azure Flame Inspiration

Fatal : Well, it`s 100% come from my brain

Kagi : If you say so, than reviews! Ti`ll we meet again farewell

Notes:

1 there`s no crossover from fatal frame at this chapter

2 about Kagi`s Azure Flame, it`s 100% come from my brain so if you think I steal it from anything you wrong.

3 Well when Kagi attack Ronan from the first time, She just use her twin dagger

4 Mari is her old friend

5Well, Kagi`s room located at basement but in the next chapter it will be in upstair than the main hall near the roof for sure

6 Dio use his wings for speed travelling from Gaikoz`s Castle to Grand Chase Mansion

7 The test place at the open area (front garden) and the viewers sit at the chair that has been putted in there.

8 Sieghart believe Kagi will win because he sense her Azure Flame Aura

9 Well, Dio go home to Grand Chase mansion when every one not there accept Mari ( Lass still at the nearest town at Gaikoz`s Castle)

10 Ronan 3rd job (Aegis Knight) defeated by OverNight. Kagi use it because she have no choice.

11 She like to watch a moon phase


	4. Chapter 4: The Red Aura

**Fatal: wew, it`s a long time**

**Kagi: Right. Is something happen?**

**Fatal: it just school work**

**Kagi: I see… well, enjoy the chapter 4**

The Red Aura

_After past the trial, Kagi become the full member of Grand Chase. Her tester is Ronan Erudon the Kanavan Royal Guard Master. With the power of OverNight, Kagi defeat Ronan and make him fainted. For now she can relax for a while before another problem come. But her journey still await her_

Kagi`s POV_._

As usual, I watch the moon at roof just like my hobby was. Tonight, the moon is very beautiful because it`s shine so bright even it`s just near half.

"Sakuya."I said. Suddenly the women in red appear beside me and sit beside me

"Now you know my name" Sakuya said.

"So, is that your name? Mom?" I said.

"Of course" Sakuya said.

"What are you doing here and how you get out from my mind?" I said.

"To be honest I can do everything I want but I can't go too far from you" Sakuya said.

"I see" I said.

"Well, I back to your mind again see you" Sakuya said.

"Whatever" I said. After that she disappears from my side.

I`m continue watch the moon. In this peaceful evening, the moon shines so bright. It Shine my face and the dark night sky. Then I remember something.

_*Flashback*_

_ In a peaceful evening and a full moon night, I sit beside a girl older one year than me. She has a long dark blue hair, she wear a blue kimono, and a dark blue eye color. I usually practice my OverNight with her because she is the one who teach me the OverNight Technique and our OverNight has a different element. If I use my Azure Flame, she use her ice power because she is the master of ice and if she use her ice element, her eye color will be change to ice blue. She told me that OverNight is using illusion and our power in the same time. Maybe it`s easy to say but hard to do and which mean we need to use much energy. Her name was Aya._

_*End of Flashback*_

After I remember that, I continue to watch the moon until I fall asleep at roof.

I awake from my sleep around 2 A.M. I continue to watch the moon until 3.00A.M. After that, I walk by myself to have a tour around the Mansion. When I see a piano in a vacant room, I play the piano just for one song.

Dio`s POV.

When I just do nothing at my room, I hear a piano sound from the first floor. I was wondering who playing the piano and I go to the vacant room that has a piano inside it.

After I walk around, to find that vacant room I see that was Kagi who play the piano alone by herself like always.

"What a sad song" I said

"Are you mind it at all? It`s up to me" Kagi said

"Well, you right about that one and what is the name of that song?" I ask

"The Tsukimori song or you can say "The Lunar Eclipse Song" Kagi said

"I see….." I said

"Well, I'm going now see you." Kagi said and she left me at that room

Kagi`s POV

After a short talk with Dio, I go to the outside of the mansion to practicing my technique.

"Hmmm…."I said while shot a Firestorm to the sky. I just wonder if this Azure Flame has missed something important.

After that I hold the blue flame from my right index finger and thinking about something

"The red aura… what does it mean?" I ask to myself.

After a few minute later….

"I hope this is will be right" I said. After that, I shot the blue flame to the sky just like the first Firestorm nothing different.

"Still…. What is the mean of my left dagger red aura?"I ask to myself. Maybe….. I know what it is. I prepare the blue flame at my right index finger and suddenly a red wind surrounding my right arm and… it works

"So… this is the mean of my red aura dagger the wind of my Azure Flame" I said and shot the Firestorm to the sky and it is five times better than the normal one.

"What about this one…." I said. And a blue flame surrounded by a red wind falls from the sky to the ground.

"I see… even it work at fire pillar" I said

After that I remember that the red wind is can`t be used at OverNight and some guard and passive technique. After that I go to the roof for some relax until the sunrise come.

? POV

When I landed my ship at kerrie beach, I see a lot of orc ready to engage to the Serdin. After I landed my ship perfectly at the kerrie beach I grab my massive Gatling gun and kill all of orcs who block my way to the orc temple. I just hope that I can defeat all of the orcs by myself if not, I will die

_The cipher of the red aura has been broken… TBC_

**Fatal: And that is the end of chapter 4**

**Kagi: wew, it`s to short and who is that unknown**

**Fatal: it will be revealed later at chapter 5**

**Kagi: well, that`s all for this chapter review**

**Note:**

**1 Sakuya can go to the real world but the problem is she can go too far from Kagi **

**2 Aya is the maker of OverNight technique**

**3 Kagi can play a piano very good**

**4 "The tsukimori song" or in English is "The lunar eclipse song" is from fatal frame 4. Well, in that game you must play that song correctly if you failed three times at the final chapter (Zero stage) you must defeat Sakuya again. It`s very annoying**

**5 The red aura dagger means the wind of the Azure Flame **

**6 well, there will be a new OC at the next chapter**


End file.
